Amor Suicida
by Sab30
Summary: Un primer escrito que puede dejar marcado a cualquiera que ha perdido su primer amor. Nada mejor que un Dramione para revivir un pasado frustrante.


**Amor suicida – One shot – Dr&Hr**

**Aclaratoria: **Contenido un poco violento.

**Disclaimer: **Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es solo una coincidencia. Los personajes pertenecente a la genialosa J.K.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para Aquellos que ven la muerte como una manera más fácil de vivir<strong>_

****

_La realidad es que no sé cómo empezar a relatar esta historia, es más no sé si logre recodar todo detalladamente… mi mente está aun perturbada de recuerdos que intento olvidar, y la única manera de hacerlo es dejarlos libres, por eso aquí les dejo este amargo recuerdo de lo que fue la peor de mis condenas y el peor de mis pecados… matar por amor…_

Si lo sé, fue un acto de cobardía, fue un acto de egoísmo, lo hice sin pensar en los demás, sin si quiera pensar en él… Lo hice sin saber qué consecuencias traería todo esto, lo hice porque me sentía ahogada, sin vida, porque ya no podía respirar, porque estaba todo perdido, porque siempre era lo mismo, y no, no era capaz de decírselo, tenía miedo a que se hartara de mí y me dejara, miedo a volver a estar sola otra vez, miedo a no sentirlo junto a mí, a no oler su perfume en las mañanas, a no sentir sus caricias en mi cuerpo y el roce de un suave beso junto a mis labios, miedo a la verdad, a esa verdad que desde hacía meses que conocía pero no quería aceptarla, miedo a que él la descubriera y yo no pudiera explicársela, miedo a que ya no hubiera otra salida que no fuera esta.

Miedo a que las cosas cambiaran, a que todo se tornara negro y gris en vez de rosa y blanco, miedo a que en vez de amor recibiera golpes y amarguras, miedo a que no fuera yo quien decidiera nuestros destinos, a que no fuera yo quien tuviera el control e la situación, a que él fuera dueño de mi vida…

Pero ya era muy tarde, él lo sabia primero que yo, y jugaba, jugaba conmigo, con mis sentimientos, con mi dolor y mi sufrimiento, me manipulaba a su antojo, me hacía creer que todo estaba bien, que era una fase nada mas, pero no, no era así, estaba equivocado, no era una fase, era mi miserable vida unida a la suya, era una realidad que alguna vez soñé, que vi venir, y que poco a poco estaba invadiendo mi felicidad, ya no era yo quien controlaba todo, sino él…

Pero no había marcha atrás todo ya estaba hecho, poco a poco me fui quedando sin nada más que dar, por él, por su amor, me agobiaba no me dejaba ni respirar… era una realidad que poco a poco me robó la vida y la discreción y hoy, hoy me hizo perder las esperanzas, la fe, las ilusiones de tener y merecer algo mejor que él, hoy se acabaron mis fuerzas para luchar contra todo el mal que inundó mi corazón, hoy se acabaron las mentiras, los besos falsos, las caricias toscas, y las dedicatorias dejadas junto a la almohada diciendo que lo sentías, hoy me harte de vivir una falsa realidad, una doble vida, hoy solo quedarán cenizas de mí, y tú, serás el responsable de todo esto, tú serás quien cargue con la culpa de todo, porque fuiste tú quien arruinó mi vida, porque fuiste tú quien me dio falsas esperanzas, quien hizo que yo dejará todo por algo que simplemente ya estaba perdido, quien acabó con mi vida, fuiste tú…

_Recuerdo que presioné mis dedos contra mis venas fuertemente mientras unas finas lágrimas salen de mis ojos y recorren mis mejillas, hasta caer en la tina._

Prometí no llorar cuando esto sucediera, pero me es imposible cumplir esa promesa, pues es tan grande el odio que cargo, son tan fuertes las ganas de gritar que tengo, que la única manera de desahogarlos es llorando, pero no creas que lo hago por dolor, o por arrepentimiento, no, lo hago porque estoy feliz, feliz de que al fin voy a acabar con todo esto, feliz porque al fin tuve el valor de dar el primer paso, porque hoy cerraré los ojos y no recordare mas que tu cara de miedo, sé que quizás esta no sea la forma correcta de acabar con esto pero no tengo mas alternativas, es lo más rápido que se me ocurre para aliviarme, y lo mas doloroso para ti…

_Fui cerrando poco a poco los ojos… _estaba perdiendo mi fuerza, pero eso no importaba ya, apenas podía distinguir los colores del cuarto de baño y apenas podía ver tu rostro, sé que estabas asustado, que intentabas zafarte de esas cuerdas que te aprisionaban, pero te sería imposible, pues todo lo planifique más que bien, até esas cuerdas con el mas duro odio para que nunca te zafaras de ellas, estarías encadenado a la silla, viéndome morir, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar y tratar de comprender por qué lo hice, pero yo te diré las razones, así sabrás lo miserable que fui a tu lado y lo cansada de vivir que estaba, y todo gracias a ti y a tu amor.

******Porque pretendías conocer todo de mí  
>Y hacerme entender que no era suficiente para ti<br>Porque me echabas en cara mis errores  
>Sabiendo que de ellos aprendí pero nunca era suficiente para ti<br>Porque creías que yo era solo un títere  
>Un juguete más en tu estante<br>Pero te demostré que no era así  
>Porque fui solo un trofeo que ganaste en un apuesta<br>Y ni si quiera intentaste ocultarlo cuando te pregunté  
>Pero hice como si nada y callé<br>Porque te amé mas de lo que tu me amaste a mí  
>Y no sabías cómo darme más de lo que yo te di<br>Porque te enseñé a amar  
>Cuando tu creías que el mundo no tenía nada mas para ti<br>Porque aprendiste a perdonar  
>A todos aquellos que te hirieron y todo gracias a mí<br>Porque para ti, solo fui una más en la lista  
>Una que a pesar de ser considerada como nada<br>Fue la que te enseñó todo lo que nadie pudo  
>Fui la que nunca te pidió nada a cambio<br>La que solo esperaba que tu llegaras y te atendía  
>Esa que te amó sin remedio y con locura<br>Y llenó tu vida de alegrías y dulzura  
>Esa que hoy muere por ti<br>Porque tu no la atendiste cuando ella te lo pedía  
>Aquella que solo con los ojos te decía lo que sentía<br>Y tú te hacías el ciego  
>Pues hoy se acabo, hoy la ciega soy yo<br>La que no escucha tus gritos de perdón  
>La que no mira tus lágrimas y tu cara de arrepentimiento<br>La que te culpa de todo lo malo que pasó en su vida  
>Y sabe que tiene la razón<br>La que te odia a partir de ahora por hacerla sentir culpable  
>Y hacerle ver que todo es un error<br>Esa soy yo  
>La que está a punto de arrepentirse<br>Pero ve que ya no hay marcha atrás**

****¿Por qué, por qué arrepentirme justo a estas alturas si ya todo esta casi listo? ¿Por qué no dar el siguiente paso y terminar con toda esta venganza y morirme en paz ¿Por queé no acabar con esto de una buena vez y cerrar mis ojos? ¡Dime! ¿¡Por qué simplemente no te puedo dejar!... Me rio de mi, hago preguntas que hasta yo misma sé las respuesta, que desdichada soy…

Lo sé, me has hecho ver la realidad, la cruda y cruel realidad… soy yo la culpable de que esto muriera soy tan débil que no logro aceptar mi responsabilidad mi culpa y te intento culpar de cosas que no son verdad, fui yo la que te incitó a golpearme, la que dejó que la golpearan; fui yo la que te llevó a dormir con otras y la que te obligó a que la dejaras sola, la que se hacía la dormida cuando tu llegabas, o la que parecía cansada cuando la deseabas, fui yo la que aparentó doble vida para que la dejaras, porque yo no podía dejarte… pero fui yo la que te culpó de todo, la que no vio su error, la loca soy yo, la asesina soy yo, la culpable de todo, yo…

Perdóname, por no darme cuenta de que yo podía salvarnos, de que yo podía luchar por lo dos, por ser tan débil y no darme cuenta de que solo intentabas olvidarlo todo para no hacerme sentir mal, perdóname por hacerte todo esto y por vengarme de una manera tan suicida y egoísta, por quitarte todo lo que te di y no aprender de lo que viví…

Perdóname por no perdonarte y por hacerte sentir tan sucio y culpable, no te diré que no fue mi intención porque no es así, quise enseñarte lo que viví, hacerte sufrir y llorar como yo, que te dieras cuenta de que tu amor me daño, pero no pude, y hoy me voy sin poder perdonarte, porque en mi pecho quedaron grabadas las heridas de tus caricias, las manchas de tus besos y el olor de tu mentira.

¿Que yo misma me busque todo esto? si es así, fui tan idiota que tuve miedo a la soledad, y por no querer estar sola, yo misma me dañe e hice que me dañaras…Perdóname, solo perdóname y… déjame ir, que hace mucho que te perdone…

_Sentí como todas mis fuerzas llegaban a su fin y como di mi ultimo respiro, cerré mis ojos fuertemente pensando que todo había llegado a su fin, que me iría al infierno sin escuchar un perdón saliente de sus labios, pero no era así, con la poco conciencia que me quedaba pude sentir su olor cerca de mi cuerpo, alguien me había levando y me llevaban alguna parte, sentí que mi cabeza choco contra un pecho y me sostenía fuertemente como si no me quisiera dejar ir, lo ultimo que pude percibir fue una sonrisa y escuchar un leve TE AMO _

No sé cuando tiempo permanecí dormida y menos en la clínica, lo que si sabia era que él me había salvado, a pesar de lo egoísta y dura que fui con él, se había desatado y había corrido hacia mi, me había perdonado, rescatado y dicho te amo… En ese momento lo que quería era gritar cuanto lo odiaba, sí lo odiaba por hacerme entender que nunca deje de amarlo y de que no fui capaz de dejarlo porque siempre mantuve la esperanza, por hacerme entrar en razón y darme cuenta de que la sucia soy yo pues tome la peor de las dediciones, acabar con mi vida sin luchar, yo que tantas veces lo creía débil por quererse dar por vencido, yo que le gritaba que viviera y que demostrara de que estaba hecho, yo que peleaba con él por una sonrisa, cómo es posible que haya caído tan bajo y lo que es peor, cómo es posible que con tan solo un te amo me hiciera entender todo mi error, yo que tuve que recurrir a métodos drásticos, y él lo soluciono todo con esa insignificante oración…

No podía seguir viviendo así, ni que vivir, no podía seguir muriendo así, ya no quería, no, no sin antes verlo, quería verlo necesitaba verlo, necesitaba escuchar una disculpa, un grito, lo que fuera, con tal de sentirlo aquí, junto a mi, odiándome o amándome, matándome con su mirada o salvándome con ella, con tal de verlo, daría… daría… lo que estaba a punto de perder… mi vida

Pero mis esperanzas de volverlo a ver se fueron al infierno junto conmigo, cuando los doctores vieron que estaba recuperada y vinieron a darme una noticia que cambiaria mi mundo por completo… Hablaron conmigo unas cuantas horas, explicándome detalladamente cada cosa, diciéndome las palabras exactas para no alterarme, y así fue, increíblemente así fue, al recibir la noticia de que él se había ido para siempre, de que no volvería a verlo nunca mas, de que la que vivía era yo y él me había salvado, entré en un estado de shock en donde solo mi conciencia y yo estábamos… quería llorar, gritar, matarme, matarlos a ellos por dejarlo hacer esto, pero no podía, simplemente no tenia fuerzas, ni ganas de hacer nada, sólo dormir y recordarlo, dormir y pensar en qué había fallado…

Que miserable es todo, que miserable que soy, tan estúpida que no puedo hacer nada bien, ¡ni suicidarme puedo!... mi plan había fallado, si a eso puedo llamar plan… al intentar cortarme la venas y morirme dejando como único culpable a la persona a quien más ame y quien más me amo… todo esto que planee con tanto cuidado, con tanta seguridad y fuerza, firmeza de que todo llegaría a su fin, en vez de acabar con mi sufrimiento mas bien dio pie a la peor de mis condenas, vivir sintiéndome culpable de no morir, el peor de mis pecados, la peor de mis suplicas…

Él me rescato de esa oscuridad en la que yo sola me adentre y dio su vida por la mía, pues si se preguntan ¿cómo? Yo se los explicaré, el problema no fueron mis venas y que casi muero desangrada sino que presente un bajo ritmo cardiaco a la hora de salvarme… desde hacia mucho tiempo que sufro de problemas del corazón pero nunca le di importancia, pues la vida como que se cobro eso, mi corazón hizo un gran esfuerzo todos estos meses, vivió sufriendo pues cada golpe que yo recibía, el era quien lo amortiguaba, ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar y estaba en sus últimos momentos, pronto dejaría de latir, y pienso que era mejor así…

Los médicos asustados en que ya ni salvarme podrían recurrieron a una búsquedas de un nuevo corazón y en tan poco tiempo aun tenían las esperanzas de que lo conseguirían y así fue, la persona que yo menos pensaba que daría la vida por mi, a la que había mutilado con mi odio y estafado con mi amor, la dio, los médicos trataron de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, de que aun había tiempo en encontrar otro donante, pero la terquedad y el amor pudieron mas, así que desistieron y tras largas horas de operación todo salio excelente según ellos…

Recuerdo que llore incansables horas, que grite hasta quedarme muda, que hice locuras por comprender, un ¿por qué? Por qué todo se había volteado, por qué yo no había logrado nada, por qué el consiguió todo lo que yo quería… que irónica es la vida al dar esta lección, todo se me devolvió y lo que tenia planeado para él, lo estoy viviendo yo…

Y hoy lo sé y lo acepto con todo el dolor de mi alma, fue mi culpa, yo lo mate, yo, y nadie mas que yo… yo con mi egoísmo y mi ciego odio, fuimos los asesinos de un gran amor, pero hoy no me queda mas que vivir sin mirar atrás, porque el así lo quiso, porque esa fue "su venganza" dejarme viva con el amargo recuerdo de lo que fueron sus ultimas días, esa fue mi lección, la que el me quiso dar, y hoy aunque yo me odie por lo que hice, se que el me perdonó, pues aun recuerdo su calido pecho y su suave TE AMO, sé que en el fono de su corazón el me perdonó y yo hace mucho tiempo ya lo hice también, sólo espero que ustedes me entienda y logren perdonarme también…

****

**Porque fueron tus manos las que me sacaron de ese oscuro hoyo  
>Fueron tus besos los que me hicieron sonreír una vez más<br>Porque fueron tus recuerdos lo que me dejan vivir en paz  
>Recuerdos de aquellos buenos momentos que vivimos juntos<br>Porque fue tu vida a cambio de la mía  
>Porque fue un ultimo TE AMO lo que escuché de ti<br>Porque fueron tus caricias, abrazos  
>Los que me dieron la esperanza de seguir<strong>

**¿Y hoy que son? ¿Quienes fueron?  
>Sólo son recuerdos de un amor suicida<br>Fueron mi más hermosos recuerdo de esta loca vida  
>Fueron mi pecado, mi perdón, mi condena y mi alivio<br>Fuiste tu amor, ellos son y eres tú  
>Mi más odiado amor, tú…<strong>


End file.
